I will Wait for You
by lovelyhanna
Summary: A crossover involving Jack from Rise of the Guardians and Ouran High School Host Club! Jack and Haruhi are childhood friends, what happens when Haruhi suddenly decides to go to Ouran High school, will everything stay the same or will Jack change everything? Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Haruhi!" Haruhi turned around and saw her childhood friend Jack Overland-Frost. They had been friends ever since Jack moved there from Burgess. Apparently there had been something that happened, causing Jack and his family to move to Japan.

"What's up, Jack?" Haruhi asked wondering what mischief Jack wanted her help in this time.

"Nothing just wanted to say good luck on your first day of school tomorrow, jeesh you always think the worst of me."

"That's because many times what I assumed was true!" It was true, Haruhi had spent many times covering up Jack's messes.

"I guess that is true." Jack thought back on all the fun times when he and Haruhi were little.

"Anyway I have to go, and don't do anything to mess me up Jack, I mean it." Haruhi stated firmly as Jack had a habit of messing up her first days of school, her middle school first day had been the worst and included glue, her shoes, and tape.. Haruhi had a suspicion that all this was so she would decide to be homeschooled like Jack.

"Me, why would I do anything?" Jack asked with a mischievous smile. Haruhi shook her head not wanting to get into it with Jack this time, and walked away.

_Time skip to later that day_

Jack was walking around the apartment building that he lived in, it was the same one that Haruhi lived in, thinking about how one day he and Haruhi were inseparable and the next Haruhi was barely around him anymore. He missed hanging out with her all the time and wanted a way to get back at her for ditching him. When he was thinking that a little boy ran past him. He suddenly got a horrible idea.

"Hey kid, I will give you 500 yen if you do something for me." Jack told the kid with an evil smile.

"Sure, Oniichan! What do you want me to do?' The kid asked Jack happy to get some money.

"Do you know Haruhi, you do? Good. I want you to take this gum, chew it and put it in her hair. Can you do that for 500 yen?" The kid nodded and set off to do what Jack asked.

"Have a good first day at Ouran Haruhi." Jack said deviously.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading my first fanfiction! I hope you liked it and stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any copyrighted materials, sorry.**

**-Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Haruhi was frustrated. Not only did she have a huge debt but she had to work it off by being a host club's dog, whatever that meant. All she wanted was a quiet place to study, that's all. Heaven knows she won't get it at home with Jack around.

"Hey Haruhi!" Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Haruhi sighed, was it too much to ask for just one day of peace and quiet for her to get her homework done?

"So my mom said that I have to spend all night with you until Ranka comes home." Jack said excitedly. Apparently it was too much to ask of the world for just one day.

"Fine Jack but I do have to get some homework done, and I won't have much time after school now to do it." Haruhi stated resigned to a loud evening.

"What do you mean? What happened at school today?" Jack concerned over anything that would take Haruhi away from him.

"Oh nothing except I just got a huge debt that I have to pay off." Haruhi stated annoyed once again over the events of the day.

"Debt! What do you mean debt!" Jack screeched.

"I knocked over a vase that they were going to auction off for a huge amount of money, so i have to pay to replace it." Haruhi frowned.

"that's not fair! If you want I will go and pay it back for you as their dog." Jack offered.

"No I knocked it over so I should be the one who pays it back. Though they probably wouldn't mind they seem to be under the impression that I am a guy." Haruhi stated. Jack upon hearing the last part mentally gave himself a high five for paying that kid to ruin Haruhi's hair so no one would take her away from him.

"Well I have to study now, come if you are coming

_time skip to when the host club finds out Haruhi is a girl._

"Jack, Jack wake-up!" Haruhi shouted at Jack who was sleeping on Haruhi's bed.

"huh what?" Jack wondered confused as to why Haruhi was yelling at him to wake up when she was in the castle needing to be rescued. When his eyes opened to Haruhi's apartment he understood that Haruhi needing rescuing was a dream. He was disappointed because we wanted to rescue Haruhi.

"Why are you sleeping on my bed?" Haruhi asked Jack.

"Well I wouldn't sleep on Ranka's bed now would I?" Jack asked smirking.

"No I guess not, hey that was not the point!" Haruhi exclaimed.

"I know, I know, but I was tired. Anyway what happened at school today?"

"Nothing much except the host club finally figured out I was a girl." Haruhi said. Jack was shocked, how could anyone not know Haruhi was a girl? Jack then had a suspicious thought.

"Haruhi, how did the host club figure out you were a girl?" Jack asked. At the question Haruhi suddenly couldn't look Jack in the eyes anymore.

"Well most of the host club realized along some point, but Tamaki-sempai only realized when. . . " Haruhi mumbled the rest. She wasn't upset herself so much as it didn't matter outside the fact that she was changing but that itself was not the thing to say to her overprotective childhood friend.

"When what Haruhi?" Jack questioned intensely. Haruhi didn't want to answer but knew she had to.

"when he caught me changing." At that Jack got very upset and wanted to seriously hurt Tamaki Suoh.

"I have to go Haruhi." Jack said quietly. At that he walked out the door.

"Wait Jack! Jack! Jack!" Haruhi yelled after him.

"Heaven help Tamaki Suoh if I ever meet him in a dark alley." Jack promised to himself as his blood boiled at the fact Tamaki had seen Haruhi changing.

Jack then smiled to himself, it was not a nice smile, but rather a dark one filled with the things Jack would do to Tamaki if he ever saw him dark alley or not. As luck, good or bad would have it, Jack would meet Tamaki in a way that forever changed both boys.

* * *

**A/N: HEY THERE PEOPLE! So I guess I need to do a disclaimer.**

**I, Lovelyhanna, do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club nor Rise of the Guardians, or any of the characters from the above mentioned things.**

**There that wasn't so hard. . . ****_tear _****I want to own them so badly! If I did Haruhi would have been with Kyoya.**

**Anyway see you next time and don't forget to review I love them! :D**


End file.
